Vehicle doors may generally be formed from at least three layers or panels. An exterior body panel may be the layer viewed from the outside of the vehicle. An interior trim panel may be the layer viewed from the interior or cabin of the vehicle, and may include door pull handles or cups along with mounting surfaces for controls such as window buttons and door locks. An outer sheet metal panel may be intermediate the exterior body panel and the interior trim panel. The outer sheet metal panel may be structural and provide the attachment points for the interior trim panel and door hardware, such as locks and window motors.